Revelation of the Fallen
by zoned-out
Summary: What happens when everything you once had is cruelly ripped out of your hands by one who you once thought your friend? With demons walking down the streets, freely killing without fear, what is Chris to do?


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**------------------------------  
Revelation of the Fallen  
------------------------------**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Charmed...but I _do_ own this computer! Oh, wait, no, it's my parents'. Oh well...

**A/N:** Hello? Hello, is anyone still there? No one? Oh well...k, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and this isn't even an update, but yet _another_ new story, but I just got this great idea and this popped up. I do, though, have a great excuse for my looooooooooooooooong absence. You see, my computer had been screwed up for a really long time, so I finally got a new one but then all my files got deleted because my old computer, like, completely died (the hard drive was dead or something) so I couldn't turn it on, and the sad part was that I actually had almost all of chapter 5 of Future Consequences typed out but now I can't remember it, and then I went on a three week vacation traveling all around India (my first vacation in ten years!), and then I got sick because I wasn't used to their food and stuff, then I missed so much at school so I had a week with a _lot_ of homework (as soon as I got back I had to do my midyear exam, but I still managed to ace it so I'm soooooo happy :) ), and now I have 5 projects due and, like, two tests that I have to study for but never end up studying for anywayz, and I'm only in grade 8! But, I finally decided to stay up late everyday for the past week to write a bit each day and this popped up, so, again, I'm happy. Basically, all of what I just said before is just my way of saying that I was just too damn lazy to move my mouse about five inches down and one to the right to get to Word to write, but nevertheless, all of that is true. OMG, Canada beat Finland in the woman's semifinals in the Olympics! Yeah, I know, random, lol, but I love hockey! And the Olympics! Anywayz, back to the point, this story takes place in the old future, the one Chris came back from. Chris is just turning fourteen and Wyatt is sixteen. Leo is, like, nonexistent, and Piper is practically raising the two on her own. Phoebe is married to Jason and they have a six-year-old daughter named Prue. Paige is still single and is the Headmaster of Magic School. They all live together in the manor. Don't ask me how, but they do. Now, enjoy!

* * *

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
And since you know you cannot see yourself,  
so well as by reflection, I, your glass,  
will modestly discover to yourself,  
that of yourself which you yet know not of.

-William Shakespeare  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

_He was running. Running from what, he didn't know. Harsh pants filled the air as he stumbled on, faster and faster, trying desperately to outrun whatever it was that was behind him. He knew it was useless, he was too fast, too powerful, but maybe, maybe if he could just get that one extra meter, that one extra block, then maybe…he roughly fell to the ground as he tripped backwards on a wayward rock that lay in the middle of the street, hitting his head roughly on the jagged rock and narrowly escaping running into a column of once beautiful, baby blue orbs, which were now a cruel red, tinged with ash black. The orbs haphazardly connected together, revealing a slightly hazy, yet familiar figure clad in all black. The man cockily flipped his unruly, blond hair over his shoulders, leering down at the injured boy. His steps reverberated in the abandoned alley as the man moved to stand over the other intimidatingly, using his greater height (and his vertical position) to his advantage. As the man neared the other, shadows played across his features, effectively hiding the identity of the mystery person. A cruel smirk spread across the man's features, malice burning in eyes once filled with so much love. An energyball appeared in his hand as he glared down at the other, bouncing it up and down playfully, delighting in the horrified fear that lit the boy's eyes. He then drew his arm back, preparing to launch the deadly ball at the other, when the shadows finally receded, his features once more cast in light. Recognition lit the other's face as the man finally let go. The energyball raced towards him, the lightning blue filling his vision as it drew nearer. He threw his arms in front of his face in a desperate attempt to save himself from the smouldering ball of fatal, blue light, when he felt something connect painfully with his already bruised up chest, and suddenly, he was engulfed in darkness…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_  
_

"Chris! Chris! Wake up, Chris! Come on, aunty Piper said that she won't let any of us eat any of her special pancakes till you come down. Come on, Chris, wake up!"

Chris slowly opened cracked one eye open, then the other as he saw his youngest cousin, Prue. Her chocolate brown eyes burned with excitement as she bounced up and down excitedly on his chest, tugging on his arm, desperately trying to wake him up before the pancakes turned cold. No one should suffer the absolutely horrible fate of eating cold pancakes…it was just preposterous. Even though she didn't know what that meant, she'd heard her aunty Paige saying that a lot and knew that it couldn't have been something good. She once again tugged on her older cousin's arm as his emerald green eyes started to grow slightly hazy, sleep clouding his already tired psyche.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up, no need to worry. Now what was that I heard about pancakes?" Chris slowly sat up and yawned, still shaking the last remnants of sleep from his drowsy, coffee-deprived mind.

As the haze slowly started to life, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, like he was forgetting something. That thought, though, was immediately driven from his head as the tasty smell of his mom's special pancakes wafted into the air. He could just imagine his mother laying them out on special plates, the maple syrup sparkling as it dripped down the flat, sugar coated, fat-filled cakes.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, what the special occasion was. His mom only made her famous special pancakes on special occasions and he couldn't think of anything special about that day. As he voiced his thoughts aloud, his little cousin's only reaction was to slap his head playfully and jump off of him, giggling as she did so.

"Chris, I can't believe you forgot! It's your birthday, silly! Now come _on_, everybody's waiting for you!"

Oh crap, it was his birthday! He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his own birthday! Well, he guessed it _was_ to be expected, given his particular situation. For the past month or so, he'd been having weird dreams that had always left his heart racing for breath, fear racing through every fraction of his sleep-deprived body.

He couldn't remember what they were about, though, but he knew that it was the same thing every time. He hadn't bothered to tell his mother yet, not believing it a big deal, but if it continued to go on like this, then he might just have to tell her.

What if a demon was trying to get to him through his dreams? Slowly corrupting his mind while he slept on, unconscious and unaware of the extreme danger he was in. It sounded a tad farfetched, even in his mind, but you could never be too careful, given the fact that he _was_, after all, a Halliwell, and deranged lunatic seemed to be his middle name! Hell, if he hadn't lived through the many crazy scenarios himself, then he would have had his whole family bouncing off of padded, white walls years ago! I mean, how many people have a dead angel who'd fought in World War II as a father and a brother who conjured a dragon before he was even one, eh? Yeah, that's what I thought.

The boy was broken out of his thoughts once more as Prue impatiently stomped her tiny little foot on the floor, all the while scowling, trying (and failing) to imitate her aunty Piper's look when she caught one of her boys sneaking in late from a late night party, drunk, and on a school night, or in one of the many other hilarious positions she had a tendency to catch them in (she had once caught Wyatt half-naked in his room, pants pooled around his feet as one of his many girlfriends was busy sucking him off. Let's just say that he's lucky she had only blown his hair up and that she hadn't been aiming any lower…ouch!).

Chris grinned at his favourite little cousin and ruffled her shiny, black hair playfully as he roughly pushed the covers back and jumped out of bed, eager to dig into those delicious pancakes that he knew would be waiting for him, orange juice (freshly squeezed) laying quietly beside it and a nice, sugary cup of hot coffee right beside it (he knew it was kind of gross to have both orange juice and coffee together in the same meal but, blame his aunt Paige for that one, she'd been the one that had come up with that combo in the first place).

Prue giggled as she held up her hands and waved them slightly, silently asking to be picked up. The whitelighter knelt down slightly and waited patiently as she clumsily clambered onto his back, holding tightly onto his shoulders and giggling slightly as he bounced her playfully and took off down the stairs, careful not to drop his younger cousin.

As the two raced into the dining room (more like Chris raced into the dining room with Prue desperately clinging onto his shoulders), Piper looked up and smiled as she saw her youngest son running into the room.

His aunt Paige, all dressed in the black robes that were mandatory for her position as the Headmaster of Magic School, was happily munching on a fresh bagel that she'd grabbed earlier that day and contently sipping from a large mug of hot coffee that she'd also snuck in earlier that day, careful to hide them from her sister. At least, until she'd already taken a bite out of it, relying on the good old philosophy of "what's the use of taking something away from someone when they've already had it?"

Wyatt was sitting across from his "oblivious" aunt, a scowl gracing his handsome features as he waited impatiently for his little brother to get _up_ already so that he could finally eat. Piper wanted everything to be perfect for her little baby's birthday and if that meant that everyone had to starve for the first few hours of the day as Chris took his sweet time sleeping in, then so be it.

Piper absent-mindedly turned her back on her oldest son as she walked over to the other, holding out her hands to hug the boy, a smile gracing her aging features. Her eyes crinkled slightly as she wrapped the boy in a tight, warm hug. "Happy birthday sweetie! I hope Prue didn't hurt you too much, what with the way she practically ran out after I told her she couldn't eat. Wyatt, put that cookie down right now! I told you, no one's eating until Chris gets his first bite!"

Wyatt stared at his mother in amazement as he obediently dropped the chocolate chip cookie back into the cookie plate. He still couldn't figure out how his mother did that but when he did…Wyatt glared at his aunt as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, making sure to make her next bites extra long, silently mocking the helpless teen.

If looks could kill, then Paige would have already been dead ten times over. Wyatt did not take too lightly to other people mocking the Twice Blessed One. Who did they think they were? Hell, he was the heir to King _Arthur_, what did they think they could do with their pitiful human strength and low status'? No worries, if all went according to plan…

Wyatt quickly broke off his thoughts there as his even _more_ annoying aunt Phoebe came running into the room, once again late for work. He would have pleasure in killing this one…he quickly masked his emotions as the witch neared her oldest nephew, she was an empath after all and you could never be too careful, even though he had taken the blocking potion. He had come along too far in his plans to screw up now.

Piper had, by this time, finally let go of her youngest son and already had a hot cup of coffee waiting for her younger sister; after many, long years of practice having accustomed herself to her family's hectic, early morning schedule.

Phoebe grabbed the mug with a faint thank you as she zoomed through the room, patting Wyatt on the head as she passed, grabbing Paige's second bagel to her great protest, pecking her daughter on the cheek (Chris had let her down sometime after his mother had finally let go of him) and hugging her youngest nephew, wishing him a quick happy birthday before running out of the room at top speed, almost banging into the door in her great haste to get to work before Elise noticed the time and finally fired her after about sixteen years of almost missing almost all the meetings they held, constantly arriving past the hour they were scheduled to arrive at work, and canceling repeatedly for her many "family emergencies". To make matters worse, Jason was already at work, so she had no one to blame it on except herself.

Wyatt silently laughed as his aunt frantically ran around the house, slightly resembling a retarded chicken cracked up on speed. He was then finally allowed to eat his long-awaited cookie as his little brother sat down, only to be attacked by a big, black blob of red haired aunt. Oh well, not his problem. The little brat could try and pry the woman off of him himself, he was too busy munching on his delightfully chocolately cookie to care at the moment. Not that he would care even _if_ he wasn't busy, the two brothers never having had, what you'd called, a loving relationship. Hell, they didn't even have a relationship to begin with! Usually, they pretty much avoided each other, and they never talked, unless it was absolutely life threatening, and even _then_ they tried to keep it to a minimum. Whatever, he didn't need the little brat.

* * *

Yeah, I know, a crappy place to end it but it's already really long (by my standards), plus I'm too tires to write anymore since it's, like, 3 in the morning, so I'm just going to update. Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
